Mhysa (Episode)
"Mhysa" (im Original: "Mhysa") ist die zehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die 30. Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Nutter und das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 9. Juni 2013 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt, während sie im deutschsprachigen Raum am 21. Juli 2013 auf Sky Atlantic HD war. Inhalt Walder Frey hat Robb und Catelyn Stark auf der Hochzeit von Edmure und Roslin ermordet! Doch Tyrion Lennister hat eine düstere Vermutung, wer wirklich hinter dem Attentat steckt. Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth kehren derweil unerkannt nach Königsmund zurück. Und Daenerys Targaryen wird von den Sklaven von Yunkai als Befreierin gefeiert. :Text: Sky Handlung In Westeros thumb|300px|Die Freysoldaten führen Robbs Leiche vor An der Festung der Zwillinge sieht Roose Bolton über die Schlacht zwischen den Männern der Häuser Bolton und Frey gegen die Starks zu. Aufgrund des überraschenden Verrates entwickelt sich es zu einem Massaker. Sandor Clegane versucht in dem Gemetzel mit einem Pferd und Arya Stark aus der Burg zu fliehen. Bevor sie sich mit einem Banner der Freys aufmachen, sehen sie, wie der "König des Nordens", Robb Starks Körper und der aufgespießte Kopf des Schattenwolfes Grauwind, auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes vor den Männern vorgeführt wird. Clegane flieht von dem Spektakel. Am nächsten Morgen wird die große Halle in der Burg von Dienern gesäubert. Lord Walder Frey und Roose Bolton sprechen über die zukünftige Lage ihrer beiden Häuser. Die Tullys werden nun zu Vasallen von Freys und die Boltons (durch den Pakt mit den Lennisters) die Hüter des Nordens. Roose ist jedoch wegen der Loyalität der Tullys argwöhnisch, da ihnen Brynden "Schwarzfisch" Tully entkommen ist. Frey stellt sich die Frage, was nun mit Winterfell geschehen würde und wie es Theon Graufreud ergangen ist, als Roose seinen Bastard Ramsay Schnee nach Theon schicken ließ. Daraufhin erwidert der Wächter des Nordens nur, dass Ramsay seine eigene Weise hätte, die Dinge zu regeln. In Grauenstein ist Theon weiterhin an ein Kreuz gebunden und wird von Ramsay verspottet. Er bittet den Bastard, ihn sterben zu lassen, doch Ramsay erwidert, dass sein Vater Theon noch brauchen würde. Er gibt dem Graufreud den neuen Namen "Stinker" und schickt Theons abgetrenntes Geschlechtsteil zu seiner Familie zurück mit der Drohung mehr Körperteile von Theon zu schicken, falls nicht alle Eisenmänner aus dem Norden verschwinden würden. Auf Pyke gelangt das Kästchen mit Theons Männlichkeit in die Festung zu Balon und Asha Graufreud. Balon ist es gleichgültig, da durch Theon seine Linie nicht mehr fortgesetzt werden kann, während sich Asha jedoch mit 50 ihrer besten Männer und dem schnellsten Schiff aufmacht Theon wieder zu befreien. In den Flusslanden stoßen Sandor und Arya auf Männer des Hauses Frey, die sich über Robb Stark lustig machen und darüber plaudern, wie sie den Wolfskopf auf Robbs Körper befestigt hatten. Arya fragt die Männer ob sie gegen den Tausch von Jaqen H'ghars Münze etwas zu Essen bekommen könnte. Als einer der Männer die Münze untersucht sticht sie mehrmals auf ihn ein und verfällt in Rage. Clegane überwältigt die anderen drei Männer und fragt sie, woher sie das Messer habe, worauf sie antwortet, dass es sein eigener Dolch war. Sie solle ihn das nächste mal vorwarnen, falls sie noch einmal jemanden umbringen wolle. Sie nimmt die Münze wieder an sich und flüstert "Valar morghulis". Währenddessen laufen Tyrion Lennister, Sansa Stark und Shae in den Gärten von Königsmund. Durch die Gerüchte der beiden verspotten die edelen Herren sie. Tyrion und Sansa machen sich über die Menschen lustig und denken sich Bestrafungen für sie aus, als Podrick Payn Tyrion bittet den kleinen Rat beizutreten, der kurzfristig einberufen wurde. Im Rat gibt Maester Pycelle Tyrion eine verschlüsselte Botschaft von Frey, die die Taten von Frey und Bolton auf der roten Hochzeit wiederspiegeln. Joffrey Baratheon verlangt Robb Starsks Kopf, um bei der Hochzeit von ihm und Margaery Tyrell Sansa den Kopf zu servieren. Varys streitet dies ab, da Sansa Joffreys angeheiratete Tante sei und es nicht von Nöten sei, das Mädchen noch weiter zu quälen. Joffrey gerät in Rage und Tywin Lennister behauptet, dass ein jemand, der sich als König bezeichne, kein echter König sei. Der Junge konfrontiert daraufhin seinen Großvater auf die Schlacht gegen die Targaryen bei der sich Tywin hinter den Mauern von Casterlystein versteckt habe, während Robert Baratheon den wirklichen Krieg gewonnen habe. Ohne auch nur ein klein wenig an Zorn zu zeigen, veranlasst Tywin, dass Joffrey von Cersei ins Bett gebracht werden sollte. Tywin entlässt die Mitglieder des Rates. Bis auf Tyrion verlassen alle den Saal und Tywin fragt seinen Sohn, ob er die Pflichten nach der Heirat bereits erfüllt habe. Er will einen Nachkommen sehen, damit dieser den Namen Lennister weitertragen solle. Tyrion weigert sich und glaubt, dass Sansa kaum die Beine für ihn breit machen würde, wenn sie erfahre, dass Tywin hinter dem Packt gegen die Starks verantwortlich sei. Er fordert von seinem Vater zu wissen, wann dieser das letzte Mal etwas für seine Familie getan habe. Dieser antwortet darauf, das dies bei Tyrions Geburt war. Da Tyrion den Namen Lennister trug, ließ er ihn nicht ins Meer werfen. Unmittelbar danach kehrt Tyrion in seine Gemächer zurück wo er auf Sansa trifft, die bereits schon von der schlechten Nachricht gehört hat und tränenüberströmt am Fenster sitzt. Anderswo trifft Varys auf Shae. Sie solle unverzüglich nach Essos reisen, um nicht in die Fänge von Tywin zu gelangen und umgebracht zu werden. Ebenfalls sieht Varys in Shae eine Schwäche für Tyrion, die ihn hindern könnte die sieben Königreiche vor dem Untergang zu bewahren und das Reich zu regieren. Sie nimmt die Diamanten von Varys nicht an und verlangt von Tyrion, dass er es ihr selbst sagen sollte. Am Tor vor Königsmund gelangen Jaime Lennister, Qyburn und Brienne von Tarth in die Stadt. Jaime stattet Cersei einen Besuch ab und zeigt ihr die abgetrennte Hand. In der verlassenen Nachtfeste haben sich die Geschwister Jojen und Meera Reet, Bran Stark, Hodor und Sommer niedergelassen. Bran erzählt ihnen eine Geschichte von einem Mann, der seine Gäste in seinem eigenem Heim unter seinem Dach ermordete. Dies, so Bran, konnten ihm die Götter nie verzeihen, weshalb der Mann in eine Ratte verwandelt wurde. Spät in der Nacht wird die Gruppe von einem Geräusch geweckt. Es handelt sich hierbei um Samwell Tarly und Goldy, die durch die Nachtfeste die Mauer überquerren wollten, um so zur schwarzen Festung wieder zu gelangen. Als Sam den Schattenwolf Sommer sieht, erkennt er, dass es sich hierbei um Bran Stark handele und fragt, ob der Junge nicht zur Festung zu Jon Schnee mitkommen wolle. Da Bran jedoch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hat, will er weiter in den Norden. Sam gibt der Gruppe zum Abschied das Drachenglas, um weiße Wanderer zu töten. An der schwarzen Festung angekommen muss Sam die Situation vor Aemon klären. Er erzählt dem Maester, dass der Sohn von Goldy nicht seines wäre und das der Schwur der Nachtwache, die Reiche der Mensche zu schützen, auch der des freien Volkes gelten würde. Goldy wird in der Festung aufgenommen und Sam soll an die Lords aus Westeros Briefe versenden, die jene warnen soll, dass die weißen Wanderer zurückgekehrt sind. Auf Drachenstein lehrt Shireen Baratheon weiterhin Ser Davos Seewert das Lesen. In Anwesenheit der Prinzessin liest Davos mehrere Briefe für Stannis Baratheon vor und entdeckt auch einen von Maester Aemon von der Nachtwache. Bei dem Wort Nacht hält Davos inne und er kommt zum Schluss, dass Melisandre Gendry für ihren Feuergott opfern wird, um mit Blutmagie dafür zu sorgen, dass Stannis den eisernen Thron erhält. Noch in der Nacht befreit Seewert den Bastardjungen, welcher mit einem kleinen Boot nach Königsmund wieder fahren soll. Am Morgen darauf ist Stannis und Melisandre außer sich und wollen Davos verbrennen, doch dieser wägt ein, dass Stannis ihn für seine weiteren Vorhaben brauchen wird. Als die rote Priesterin den Zettel der Nachtwache von Davos erhält und ihn in den Flammen verbrennt, sieht sie, dass der eigentliche Krieg an der Mauer stattfindet und der Krieg der Fünf Könige fürs Erste irrelevant sei. Derweil legt Jon Schnee kurzzeitig Rast mit seinem Pferd ein, um die Wunden seines Körpers zu heilen und wird von Ygritte überrascht, die sich ihm mit Pfeil und Bogen nähert. Er macht ihr klar, dass er weiterhin eine Krähe bleiben wird und nach Hause zur Festung zurückkehren muss. Er weiß, dass sie ihn lieben würde und sie ihm nichts tuen könne. Als er flieht schießt sie ihm drei Pfeile in den Rücken. Schwer verletzt kommt Jon in der Festung an und wird von Sam, Pypar und Grenn in Empfang genommen. thumb|300px In Essos Vor den Mauern Yunkais beraten Daenerys Targaryen und die Ritter Barristan Selmy und Jorah Mormont über die Eroberung der Stadt. Als sich die Tore der Stadt öffnen, tritt das Volk vor ihre Armee und rufen ihr das Wort "Mhysa" zu, das Missandei zugleich übersetzt. Dies würde in der Sprache der Ghiscari "Mutter" bedeuten. Daenerys lässt ihre Drachen fliegen und tritt aus dem Schutz ihrer Armee der Unbefleckten hervor und wird von den Sklaven freundlich empfangen. Cast Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Jack Gleeson als Joffrey Baratheon *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Sibel Kekilli als Shae Nebendarsteller *David Bradley als Lord Walder Frey *Patrick Malahide als König Balon Graufreud *Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton *Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Schnee *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Ed Skrein als Daario Naharis *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Josef Altin als Pypar *Kerry Ingram als Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon *Maro Drobnic als Lord Desmond Rallenhall Galerie 310 Robbs Leiche mit Grauwinds Kopf.jpg 310 Davos Gendry Boot.jpg 310 Daario Daenerys .jpg 310 Jaime.jpg 310 Daenerys Mhysa.png 310 Daenerys befreite Sklaven 01.jpg 310 Daenerys befreite Sklaven 02.jpg 310 Varys Shae 01.jpg 310 Daenerys befreite Sklaven 03.jpg 310 Daenerys befreite Sklaven.jpg 310 Tywin 01.jpg 310 Tywin 02.jpg 310 Cersei 01.jpg 310 Jaime 01.jpg 310 Tyrion Sansa Shae.jpg 310 Sansa 01.jpg 310 Daenerys Barristan Missandei.jpg 310 Cersei Tywn Joffrey.jpg 310 Sharin Baratheon.jpg 310 Varys Shae.jpg 310 Tywin.jpg 310 Tywin Cersei.jpg 310 Cersei.jpg 310 Sansa.jpg 310 Sam Pyp.jpg 310 Asha.jpg 310 Asha Eisenmänner.jpg 310 Sharin.jpg 310 Davos Gendry.jpg 310 Stannis Melisandre.jpg 310 Stannis.jpg 310 Unbefleckte.jpg 310 Jorah Daenerys.jpg 310 Daenerys.jpg 310 Barristan.jpg 310 unbefelckte.jpg 310 Daario.jpg 310 Varys Joffrey.jpg en:Mhysa es:Mhysa fr:Mhysa it:Mhysa ja:シーズン3第10話「次なる戦いへ」 pl:Mhysa pt-br:Mhysa ro:Mama (episod) ru:Миса zh:TV:第三季第十集 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden